Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel
About This Camp - This is a sequel to an unique art camp. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Hostz Sprinklemist Cards777 '''(da previous winner) Teams (Sign Ups Closed) '''Bad Drawers Tye (Woot! I'm finally in a camp where I can draw, say it sucks, and be right! XD) Chimmy (YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!! *drools at Alejandro XD*) Dark and Silver (Silver joins me in this contest*GREAT*) The Anti-Hero/Antagonist and telekinesis Hedgehog Weblykinly (When I try hard on my artwork it turns out bad, this'll be easy!) Nalyd (I'm awesome, so this will be difficult for me XD) GM (This will rock!) Shane (I'm VERY bad at drawing. I WILL DO GOOD IN THIS!) COKEMAN11 (THANK YOU SO MUCH) Tdifan (Hmm...If I draw in Paint, I'll be totally fine in this camp!XDD) NIzzy (I did well last season so sure!) Sucky Armoires YP Benji (I am Benjiboy321) (Oh my gosh!I wanted to be in last season but it was to late!) Tdafan1(I loved last season and I wanted to join so bad) Kenzen(I am a sucky com artist and i hope to win) Usitgz(I suck at drawing! No Kidding!) Oweguy (Time to put my bad drawing to the test! XD) Turnertang (I think my drawings are pretty ugly) Spenstar (I suck at drawing, and I can win a contest because of that? Count me in baby!) KoopaKidJr. (I suck at CPU drawing, but I'm decent at real drawing! Weird! XD) Nonny (Eh, why not? I was runner-up last time so I figure I have a shot.) Pre-game Chat Nalyd: Ello all. Shane: NALYD!!!! *hugs Nalyd* CK11: It's all thhanks to my request... Chimmy:OMG! I'm so excited! I SUCK at drawing free hand! CK11: Same...THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (XD) Shane: If any of y'all have seen my free draws for my storys, you'd know. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED! Dark: HOLY SH*T TACO SHADOW CAN FLY! Chimmy:That's my Shad! (XD) Dark: So he's my step brother (yep it's true) Shane: I don't like Shadow. I WUV CREAM! Dark:Well at least you don't have almost every single Sonic character in your house! Silver:U hhh Dark big stopped the toilet Dark: Great. Chimmy:Silver, hi! You're my brother's favorite! Silver: Hello Dark: *rolls eyes* uhhhh Silver? Silver: Yeah Dark: why are you here Silver: to watch you Dark: ummmm Sprinkle is this okay? (lol purpose fail) Tye: *looks at picture for the camp* That's better than I can draw! COME ON! (XD) Silver: It's okay I am the only one Sprinklemist: It's okay as long as the Sonic stuff doesn't take over.. Silver: It's okay I am the only one Dark: Ug okay Silver looks like your with me like (Total Drama Infinity reference) Richard and Seto. Shane: I have Mario characters at my house. YOSHI! DO NOT EAT TOAD! I mean it! Yoshi: Yoshi yo hi shi yosh? Yo yo yoshi! (Oh come on please? He tastes so good!) Dark: great now Mario characters. Silver: the only reason i am ere is because i got kicked out. Yoshi: Shi yo yoshi? (Can I eat him?) Shane: NO! YP: Yoshi! We finally meet!!!! (XD) Yoshi: *eats YP* (XD) Dark: and you died seconds later. Silver: Sad Yoshi: *eats Silver* XD Cards: Hey guyz!!!!!! Silver: gets out Shane: HI! Don't worry, he won't eat you. Dark: um Yoshi has rabibs (Silver got his shot) YP: *Teleports out and puts a muzzle on Yoshi* Bad boy!!! Benji:*enters by doing a cannonball and lands right on YP's head then jumps off of his head and makes a perfect landing* I am so happy to be on this show! I saw every episode last season! Hi everybody! YP: PICKLES!!!!! Tdafan:*Arrives*Hi guys!It`s great to be here! Benji: OMG! I love pickles! Silver: *dances* Dark; Man I can't wait till this begins Tdafan:Me too Dark: DID I TELL YOU TO TALK (XDXD) Tdafan:Who died and made you the leader of when I talk? Dark: *points at the tombstone of Tdafan's leader and his deathwish says that Dark has contral of Tdafan* him. Tdafan:Crap...(XD) Dark: Now Drop and Give me 20,000 sit ups! GM: What's going on dawg? Sprinklemist: Not, nothing, yo. NIzzy: I'm back MWHAHAAAAAA!!!!! *eyes turn red* (the ground breaks open. Oweguy comes out) Oweguy: Hi everyone! Tdifan: *randomly walks in* Hey. Sorry guys, no fancy entrance for me. XD Turnertang: (Walks in) I can't wait to do this, AGAIN!!!! Sprinklemist: Thanks for signing up, again. I'm blown away by the amount of support this time. Oweguy: How many people are here right now? NIzzy: *shrugs* I'm just here to screw up some pictures XD GM: This is hip! Sprinklemist: There are seventeen people signed up, at present, Owe. Oweguy: How many total? Cards: There are a lot of new people here! Tdafan:Including me! Dark: I TOLD YOU 20,000 TDAFAN! (wait i am not chef Hachet) Sprinklemist: Twenty. If that's not reached, then we'll start the first challenge tomorrow, so people can do their pic on the weekend if that's convenient for them. Spenstar: Hi. *awkward silence* Usitgz:Whats Up? Spenstar: I'm pretty psyched. This is my first time competing in a camp! *does a little dance* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: I'm glad you decided to compete in this one, Spenstar. :) Tdafan:I`m gonna like this camp Spenstar: Thanks, Sprink. Hopefully my pics won't be TOO depressingly bad, LOL. Tdafan:Will there be teams this season? Dark: Maybe Silver: *draws something* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: Oh, yeah... Teams is a good idea that I never thought of... XD Thanks, tdafan. Spenstar: Teams? Good call. Dark: How about The Awful Colors and The Bad Drawers.(Gawd dang you Spenstar XD) Tdafan:Your welcome Spenstar: And Dark, I found your Infinity reference. *does another happy dance* LOL Dark: THIS IS CAMP WANWAKA!!!!!!!!!! (omg random) *kicks TDafan and Spenstar into a little kiddie pool* Spenstar: *throws Dark into kiddie pool* Take that! Dark: *gets out Death Note and a pen* Heh don't mess with me Spenstar: *gets out Steve* You have no clue who you're messing with now, do you? Don't make me send Steve after you! He has rabies! GM: Yo dawg!! Whus' up!! Spenstar: Sup Greenie. (LOL) Tdafan:(CONF)What was that,Dark? Spenstar: (CONF) There are confessionals? Sweet! With the almighty random Steve on my side, there's no way I can lose! Dark's death note pales in comparison! Besides, maybe this game will help me be good at drawing in the future, for potential scenes for my stories. Dark: *writes Steve name in the Death Note* No Chimmy:*cartwheels in* HIYA!!!!!!!!!!! Hi. (XD) Dark: Wait why did you use Steve? Spenstar: Hi Chimmy! steve is random enough for it to work! Tdafan:*yawns* Weblykinly: I like darks camp ideas from above! Dark: What Ideas? Tdafan:The teams I think Dark: There that good? Tdafan:I guess so Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe if I pull an Audrey, my team will like me too much to vote me off! It's worth a shot... Tdafan(CONF):I got this,I can draw pretty carppily(XD) Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe I could act as the antagonist of this camp. I'm not a jerk in real life, or even outside this camp, but it'll be fun, and it'll cause drama. Tdafan:*is asleep* Spenstar: *shakes tdafan violently* WAKE UP!! Dark: *puts Ice down Spenstars pants* Tdafan:*wakes up and kicks Dark*Why did you do that? dark: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! Spenstar: (CONF) This villain stuff IS fun! (/CONF) Yeah Dark, what gives? Tdafan:You should stop that Spenstar: What the heck are you talking about? Dark: (conf) Man I never knew even Spenstar had a dark evil side this is going to be fun! Spenstar: (conf) I don't have a dark evil side. I'm only doing villany because it's fun and SOMEBODY has to do it! So, why not me? (Dark:YOU BROKE THE 4th WALL SPENSTAR!) Spenstar: (conf) I did? Wow, I really am evil! Hooray! Dark: *shaves half of Spenstars hair off* Chimmy:*gasps* Silver: *puts a porcupine on Spenstar's head* Spenstar: What? I'm not evil, I'm just playing the part! *hair grows back* And unlike Heather, my hair grows back fast! Look, if somebody else would like to play the villain, speak now or forever hold your peace. *removes porcupine* Dark: So i am the protagonist who picks on the bad guy. Spenstar: Actually, the bad guy is supposed to pick on the good guy. *wedgies Dark* Like that. Dark: Um i am wearing Boxers and so times protagonist pick on the bad guy or gets on there nerves Tdafan:Ok? Spenstar: Can't you be like, an anti-hero or something? On second thought, I'm not so sure about the villainy thing any more. it's a big commitment. Dark: I am an Anti-Hero/Antagonist so thats that. Spenstar: Great! We can be partners in crime! (conf) I've made my decision. I am SO on board with the whole villain thing. CK11: *swings in on vine with the head of Duncan* Hey guys! I'm not sure if Duncan will be in TD:TM now... *stares at head, throws it at Dark* CK11 (conf): Yay for secondary antagonists! Dark: (conf) My plan is to get 2 other antagonist in an Alliance. Spenstar: (Conf) My plan is to ally with two other people who share my interests. (/conf) CK11, Dark, how about the three of us ally? We can rock our way to the final three! Dark: okay BUT DON'T BOSS ME AROUND Spenstar: Who the **** do you think I am, Heather? I know that bossing people around only leads to betrayal and the like. This antagonist has some respect for his friends. In other words, you've nothing to worry about. Dark: * sarcastically* Righrttttttt Silver: I Don't believe you! Kenzen:*appears*Hi*attacks Alejandro* Spenstar: Nice YAS Reference. Hi Kenny. Dark: I am your biggest fan i wont stop following you until you love me Pappa-Paparazzi Sprinklemist: Challenge will begin, tomorrow. We have twenty players. Yay! That's twice as many than what the first season had. Dark: Whoot! (conf) This season is my season no one is taking me down and i am taking spenstar and CK11 with me Spenstar: (conf) This season is my season! Nobody can stop me, as long as I have Dark and Cokey on my side! Craig, eat your heart out! Dark: (conf) Spenstar may think I am on his side but he is on my side and with CK11.......wait didn't he win last season?Oh wait that was Cards777 GM:(CONF) This is mine!!! I will win dawg!!! I'm the gangster here!! Spenstar: (conf) Dark thinks that he is the leader of the allaince that I started and therefor I am the leader of... yeah, right! Dark, you don't want me to be pissed off, because then, you'll be taking the plunge into losertown! Yoshi: (CONF) Oshi Yo Yo Yoshi hi i yshi (I like all the artist out there, thet're yummy in my tummy.) Shane: (CONF) Um, yeah. I need to control Yoshi a little more. He's trained but, he hasn't eaten in like, 30 minutes. So, you really can't blame him. Dark: *gives yoshi a 1,000 pickle* (cof) Well some times I can be good..... Benji: Um sprinklemist! They other team has an extra contestant.Can we have one more person on our team to make it even? Dark: Silver is me and we work together we have the same drawing. Benji: Yes but you wont be eliminated together. Dark:when i get elimatied Silver will just be here but he won't be playing :P Benji: Can I have another character named Jeffrey?I miss playing him.But I still want to be Benji too. Dark: ........ Benji Silver isn't competing Benji: Oh I get it! Your character is Dark and Silver is just like another person just to talk and stuff but he isn't competing and when you leave he will too? Dark; Kinda ,but Silver can't go to the resort so he is going to stay here. Sprinklemist: Dark, if you get eliminated, Silver goes wherever you go. I haven't decided if there will be a Play des Whatever. Dark: Oh okay XD. Challenge 1 Sprinklemist: Welcome to your first challenge! Thanks for joining. Here's how it's going to work. Cards will judge one team, and I will judge the other. We will each select one person from each team to be eliminated, at least for this first round. An exception will only be made if more than one person on one team doesn't submit a picture, while the other team's participants all submit a picture. The teams were decided by the order everyone signed up. Nonny and NIzzy were put on separate teams as they made it the furthest in the first season, and therefore are on separate teams. Now for your challenge: Here is a list of twenty five Total Drama characters. Put your name next to the one character you would like to draw. You may not change your choice. You may not choose someone another contestant chose. If you remove someone's name, you'll face... the consequences. Here are your choices. #Ezekiel - Nalyd #Eva -chimchar2356025 #Noah - Turnertang #Justin - #Katie - #Tyler - Darkdonpatch #Izzy - Benji #Cody -GM #Beth - #Sadie - #Courtney - Shane #Harold - Spenstar #Trent -Kenzen #Bridgette - Weblykinly #Lindsay - Oweguy #DJ - #Geoff - KoopaKidJr. #Leshawna - #Mr. Coconut - COKEMAN11 (YES!) #Duncan - Tdifan1234 (I can't draw Duncan to save my life! XDD) #Heather - Tye #Gwen - Usitgz #Owen -Tdafan123 #Alejandro - #Sierra - #Chef Hatchet - Nonny #Chris McLean - NIzzy Now you'll choose a famous character from literature for children. You may only choose a character from this list. Like the other list, put your name next to the character you would like to draw. Only one person may select each character, so it's first come, first serve. If you don't know any of the characters left to choose from, try looking them up. Please, try not to chat unnecessarily to avoid giving people edit conflicts. Here is the list of characters you may choose from: #Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) - Shane (This will be, interesting) #Humpty Dumpty -Tdafan123(Owen as humpty Dumpty=WIN XD) #The Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe - #Old King Cole - #Rapunzel - Nonny #The Cat in the Hat - COKEMAN11 (Mr. Coconut as the cat in the hat...XD) #The Ugly Duckling - NIzzy #Cinderella - Spenstar #Tarzan -Darkdonpatch #Dorothy (from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) - Usitgz #The Cowardly Lion (from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) - Tdifan1234 (XD this'll be epic) #Little Red Riding Hood - Oweguy (Lindsay as Little Red Riding Hood. Yeah the hair doesn't match with the outfit) #Peter Pan - GM #Goldilocks -chimchar2356025 (XD couldn't resist) #Pinocchio - Kenzen #Violet Beauregarde (The girl who turns into a blueberry in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) - Tye (BAHAHAHAHA XDXDXD) #Willy Wonka - Nalyd #The Little Mermaid - Weblykinly (shh..... This is my favorite princess movie shh.....!) #Ali Baba - #The Swan Princess - #Winnie the Pooh - Turnertang #The Little Match Girl - #Sinbad the Sailor - #Snow White - Benji #Mowgli (From The Jungle Book) - KoopaKidJr. #Anne of Green Gables - #Heidi - You can draw the picture on paper and scan it, take a picture of your drawing, or draw it on any computer paint program. Remember that we want to see awesomely bad pictures not completely hideous unrecognizable pictures. No blobs or scribbles, please. Have fun and be nice. Your entry is due on Sunday, December 20th. Chat 1 and Pictures Chimmy:My horrible picture iz done! (XD) Tdafan:Mine iz done! Chimmy:*LOL's at Nonny's choices* Nonny: I did a cross-dressing pic with Chef last time. It was fun to do, it came out well (well in terms of this camp), so I figured I would do another. Sprinklemist: I knew whoever picked Chef would do Goldilocks or Rapunzel. Chef in drag is Nonny's specialty. XD Chimmy:XD nice! Cards: O_O I really wish I was competing this season! I have an awesome choice for this challenge! I hope somebody chooses it! Sprinklemist: If you'd like you can draw the pic and post it after the challenge is over. I was thinking of doing the same thing... Oweguy: My pic iz done! Spenstar: When is my pic due? Sprinklemist: Two Sundays from now, so it would be best to post it by the day before. The 20th is the exact day of judging. Spenstar: Thanks. Tdafan:What do you guys think of my pic? Sprinklemist: I don't reveal my opinion until the judging, sorry. You're welcome, Spenstar. you might want to select a literary character, too, so the one you want isn't taken... Weblykinly: Mine is awful!!!!!!!!!!!! (GO WEB!)(GO WEB!) Spenstar: I already chose Harold. Sprinklmist:There's two lists. You pick a TD character and a book character to draw them as. Spenstar: Oh. Thanks again! GM: Here's Cody Pan!! CK11: Here's...THE COCONUT IN THE HAT! XD Sprinklemist: I've had several laugh out loud moments so far. Keep up the good work, everyone. Shane: I hope mine is good bad. Kenzen:Mine Sucks, Wait Thats a GOOD thing (LOL) Dark; Fear my suckyness Usitgz:Mine iz coo JK, it SUCKS! Benji: Mine scares me! lol Turnertang: Mine is amazing!! Benji: Mine sort of reminds me of Phineas and Ferb! XD Kenzen:Sad to say but Shane i really like yours its great Shane: Thanks. I guess I shouldn't spend to much time on these piics, though. Spenstar: I got mine!